


Frigid

by filthiestofweebsdesu



Category: The Thing (1982)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Technically a tad too long to be a drabble but shhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthiestofweebsdesu/pseuds/filthiestofweebsdesu
Summary: It shall not cease.
Kudos: 14





	Frigid

You can't really _know_ cold unless you've been to Antarctica, MacReady thinks. Its cold is an unassailable force, biting down through the skin and into bones like thousands of tiny, white-hot needles. The needles are angry, and they’re crazed with it, and they will never yield.

No, not angry, MacReady corrects himself. _Hungry_. They feed on him slowly, but viciously, like some fervent kind of bacteria, gnawing through him and drilling down to the very last reserves of energy he has in this feeble, poorly-oiled machine he once called a _body_.

 _Not just yet_ , he thinks as he drags his leaden limbs forward, flamethrower gripped tightly in icy, gloved hands. _You won’t take me down yet, you fucker_.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as part of a longer fic but then I decided I liked it better as its own tiny little work haha. I may potentially still sneak it into the bigger fic I'm working on though depending on where I go with it x3
> 
> Also ok so I watched the 2011 prequel recently and just, personally I was kind of disappointed? Like I felt like the plot didn't really make much sense, and (with the possible exception of Lars and a couple of the American guys) the characters seemed kind of flat to me, and a lot of the dialogue sounded awkward and unpolished like it was from a first draft or something. Also I thought the CG was distracting and made otherwise-cool-looking scenes look cheap :/ I'm fairly sure they goofed on some plot points from the original as well but don't quote me on that.
> 
> Idk maybe I'm being too hard on the prequel but D': It made me sad because I thought it really had the potential to be an amazing story but it just really dropped the ball instead ;_;


End file.
